Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Blind
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Harry is blinded by his Uncle Vernon and left to die in the woods but in the end discovers a great power that will allow him to become stronger than ever before.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU world where at the Dursley's Petunia and Dudley like Harry while Vernon hates him.**

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Blind

Prologue

-Dursley Home-

-November 1st 1986-

Vernon Dursley sat in his favorite chair and scowled into his beer. He could hear his wife Petunia and his son Dudley playing with that good for nothing Potter brat. Ever since the boy had talked to that Cobra that had escaped at the zoo two years ago his family had been fawning over the brat. 'He set that cobra loose so he could play the hero I'm sure of it' Vernon thought still glaring into his beer. An evil grin spread across Vernon Dursley's face, 'tomorrow I am going to give that little brat what he deserves.

-next day-

-small forest in England-

Vernon Dursley put his poker into the fire. He had told Petunia and Dudley that he was taking the brat out for a little trip and now he was alone with him. When his poker was hot enough he brought it out of the fire he had built and called the boy over. "What is that for Uncle Vernon?" he asked in his child's voice.

"This is your punishment for what you did to my family. You tricked them with your freakishness into liking you and I am putting an end to it." Vernon said before grabbing Harry. When he had him still he pressed the poker into the boys eyes one at a time. He screamed and cried but Vernon simply poured water over the fire and the tip of the poker and walked back to the car leaving the freakish boy alone and blind in the woods.

-same day-

-#4 Privet Drive-

-Petunia Dursley-

Hearing the door open Petunia Dursley walked over to the door and saw her husband walking in by himself. "Where's Harry?" she asked nervous, she had taken a liking to Harry and so had Dudley but Vernon still hated him.

"I gave that brat what he deserves." Vernon said with a maniacal grin.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she shrieked terrified at what her Husband might have done.

"I blinded him and left him in the woods." he said shrugging his shoulders like he had done nothing wrong.

Petunia staggered back and walked into the kitchen with her husband following her as if he expected her to thank him for all but killing her nephew. When he got close enough she grabbed a frying pan from the sink and hit him in the head with it. When Vernon Dursley was unconscious she ran up to her room and found the magical envelope that the Professor of the Wizard school said would allow him to send him a letter in an emergency. She sent a note telling him that Harry had been blinded and abandoned by his uncle and that she needed wizards here now to get information out of him. Within the hour the old Professor, two other wizards, and a witch rang the bell to her home. "Where is he?" the thinner of the wizards asked with a growl like a wolf's.

"Remus calm yourself we will find him." the older witch said.

"My husband is unconscious in the kitchen." Petunia said leading them to his unconscious form. After a quick interrogation when they woke up Vernon they had him take them to where he abandoned Harry but all they were able to find was the fire pit, Harry was gone.

-forest-

-Harry-

Harry sat down crying as he heard his Uncle walk away from him. He couldn't see anything but darkness and couldn't feel anything but pain. He was sure he was dying as nobody alive could feel like this. Suddenly he felt a calming presence behind him and felt a nudge that seemed to tell him to stand up. Standing he felt a presence enter his mind _"Hello young one"_ the presence said.

"Who are you?" he asked scared that it was another person come to hurt him.

"_I am a unicorn young one. I am here to do two things. The first is to take away the pain you feel in your eyes but I cannot restore your sight. The second is to take you to a place where you will be protected." _The unicorn said.

"Thank you." Harry sobbed wrapping his arms around the creatures neck. "Do you have a name?" he asked after a moment.

"_You may call me Lunara."_ the creature said. _"Now hold on tight and I shall take you to your new home."_ and they vanished in a flash of light.

-unknown location-

Harry stumbled after they traveled and fell to the ground. _"Do not worry young one you guardians shall be here in a moment. Until we meet again."_ and Harry heard her walk off. Suddenly Harry heard a sound like small lightning strike and felt a weight land on his shoulder.

'_Hello young master'_ a voice said in Harry's mind.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

'_I am a Phoenix young master and I shall protect you for as long as you live. My name is Inverse.'_ the Phoenix spoke into his mind.

"Hello Harry." a voice said out of the shadows that was almost familiar.

"Who are you?" Harry asked again.

"I am your mother and your father is here with me." the voice said, "Death allowed us to come back as spirits to help teach you what you needed to know to survive in the world without your eyes. We shall be your teachers while Inverse is your protector and companion. Now let's get to work so that you can see again. I want my handsome boy to see his father." and together with his three companions Harry walked onward into his new life.

**Sorry everyone about how short this chapter is but I needed something to set up the rest of the story so the future chapters will be longer. I got the idea for this story from the song "I stand alone" in the movie "Quest for Camelot" so I would recomend you watch that scene on youtube as it will play a part later. So review and tell me what you think of the story concept.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay before anyone starts flaming me for putting a song in here I want to say that that is the song that inspired this Fic. so I was paying tribute. I do not own the song or Harry Potter but I would recomend that you watch the scene for the song on youtube (Quest for Camelot- I stand alone)**

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Blind

Chapter one

-Forest-

-Harry-

Harry lay on his back looking up at the sky with his staff across his chest. He looked around using his auric sight which allowed him to see anything alive from plants to animals; they were white and grey and seemed to almost steam when he looked at them with this ability. This was a skill that his phoenix, Inverse, had taught him along with his parents when he first arrived into this forest. After they taught him the auric sight, several branches of magic, and helped him create his staff to focus his power they had passed on leaving him with Inverse. 'I don't mind though' he thought, 'Inverse is my family and I do get to go on an adventure about once a year' and he did. Four years ago Inverse had flashed him into a place that seemed without life except for one man who was filled with evil and when he touched Harry he burned and turned to ash, when a group of three children his age busted in and saw him Inverse flashed him out.

Three years ago he was flashed into another dead place that held a giant snake and a strange trio of a book that took the life of a little girl and gave it to a spirit. While there a second phoenix flashed in and dropped what looked like a living hat that had a connection to something, reaching in Harry pulled out a sword that he could still see for some reason even though it wasn't alive and, when he stabbed the snake, got stronger by absorbing the beast's venom and so he stabbed the book with the blade and the energy went from the spirit back to the girl and he flashed out as she woke up.

Two years ago he used what his parents had called a patronus spell to fight off monsters that were alive yet dead at the same time and he flashed out a few moments after the people on the shore woke up.

Then last year he flashed into a place filled with men of evil as well as one boy of light who was fighting for his life, Harry used his power to fend off the evil ones and allowed the light boy to escape before he flashed out again. "I wonder what will happen this year?" Harry wondered out loud. Suddenly Harry heard a scream and, grabbing his staff, ran towards the noise. When he arrived he saw a girl his age being held in the air by a mountain troll. Focusing his energy Harry severed the trolls arm and caught the girl as she fell and the troll ran off in fear.

"Thanks you." she gasped to which Harry only nodded before turning and walking away. "Wait!" she yelled running after him, "Where are you going?".

"Nowhere and everywhere." Harry said.

"What does that mean?" she asked sounding somewhat annoyed.

"I don't have a clue." Harry admitted, "But I do know you don't belong here and what I do is dangerous.".

"Well I still see no reason why I can't come along." she said with her hands on her hips.

Turning and walking away Harry began:

I know the sound of each rock and stone  
And I embrace what others fear  
You are not to roam in this forgotten place  
Just the likes of me are welcome here

Everything breathes and I know each breath  
For me it means life  
For others it's death  
It's perfectly balanced  
Perfectly planned  
More than enough for this man

Like every tree stands on its own  
Reaching for the sky I stand alone  
I share my world with no one else  
All by myself  
I stand alone

I've seen your world with these very eyes  
Don't come any closer, don't even try  
I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies  
But in my world there's no compromise

Like every tree stands on its own  
Reaching for the sky I stand alone  
I share my world with no one else  
All by myself I stand alone  
All by myself I stand alone  
All by myself I stand alone

As he finished the girl took one more step to follow him but tripped and broke her ankle in a hole. Sighing Harry walked over to her, "Looks like I have to carry you back to wherever you came from. And to stop the question I know is coming my name is Harry.".

Feeling her turn into his chest Harry heard her whisper "Thank you Harry." Before succumbing to exhaustion.

-Great Hall-

-Tracey Davis-

"Professor Dumbledore Daphne's still missing!" Tracey cried as she went up to the Head Master at the staff table in the Great Hall.

"I shall go and search for her at once Ms. Davis." the Headmaster promised.

As he stood up however that foul toad Umbridge walked in, "Excuse me Professor Dumbledore." She said in her obnoxiously girlish voice, "But thank to my new educational decree no staff member can leave the grounds without permission from the High Inquisitor.".

"Then it is a good thing I am not leaving the grounds but searching for a missing student in the Forbidden Forest." the aged professor replied. They continued going back and forth when the doors to the Hall suddenly opened and standing there was a boy about fifteen years old with black hair reaching to his shoulders, a staff across his back, a black and silver phoenix circling his head, and Daphne in his arms. Madame Pomfrey rushed up and took Daphne and then levitated her to the Hospital Wing.

Running up to the black haired boy Tracey yelled "what did you do to my friend?!".

"I saved her form a mountain troll in the forest and then carried her here when she broke her ankle." he explained calmly turning to his phoenix the boy said "This could take awhile Inverse, why don't you go find your friend Fawkes?" the phoenix chirped and flew off.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked the raven haired boy somewhat nervously it seemed.

"Harry." he said simply and the Headmaster's eyes widened in shock as he paled.

"Can you lift the hair from your forehead Harry?" he asked. When he did Tracey stepped back in shock, only one person had a lightning bolt scar and that was Harry Potter. "Harry I need to talk to you about attending Hogwarts and getting your education." the Headmaster said.

"No Dumbledore I won't go to any school were you teach not after what you did to me and my family." Harry growled and he turned to storm out but tripped on a rather obvious loose tile as he walked off and the entire Slytherin table burst out in laughter.

"What are you blind?" the blonde Ferret Draco Malfoy yelled.

Before Tracey could yell at him though Harry stood back up and said "Yes. My eyes were burned by the man Dumbledore put me with to raise me instead of the my innocent godfather that he left to rot in Azkaban for twelve years. I have spent the last nine years of my life blind because of him.". That shut everyone up quickly and even Draco looked sheepish. Turning on his heel the raven haired youth walked out of the castle and towards the Forbidden Forest. When he was out of sight Tracey ran up to the hospital wing to see Daphne testing out her recently mended ankle.

Looking up asked "where's Harry?".

Rolling her eyes Tracey replied "Your savior went back to the Forbidden Forest. Did you know that he's Harry Potter and he's blind?".

"HE'S WHAT?!" Daphne screeched, "That's impossible. Him being Harry Potter I could believe after what I saw but he cut off a mountain troll's arm with a single spell and then caught me as I fell not to mention he carried me back here. How could he do that if he was blind?".

"Maybe he used magic to see somewhat?" Tracey suggested. Just then two phoenixes, Harry's black and silver phoenix Inverse and Dumbledore's red and gold phoenix Fawkes, flew into the ward and perched on Daphne's bed. "Hey that's Harry's phoenix." Tracey said surprised, "What's it doing here?".

"Can you take me to Harry?" Daphne asked the black phoenix who shook his head before gesturing to Fawkes who stuck out a leg. Before Tracey could protest Daphne grabbed the leg and disappeared in a flash with the two phoenixes.

"I almost feel sorry for whatever might get in her way," Tracey mused, "almost.".

**Alright yall please review**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Sorting hat"**

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Blind

Chapter two

-Daphne-

With a flash Daphne fell to the ground and rolled until she slammed into something. Looking up she saw that the something she had slammed into was in fact the legs of Harry Potter who was looking at her half amused half irritated. "I am starting to notice a pattern here." Harry told her looking more than before.

Blushing furiously Daphne responded "Well you left before I could talk to you so I came here.".

"well I know that Inverse can't flash anyone besides me anywhere so I am guessing Fawkes brought you. And seeing as nobody can flash to me without Inverse knowing I am guessing he helped somehow. And finally seeing as Inverse has the combined memories and personalities of my parents I am guessing that the 'James Potter' part of him brought you along because my father believe I need a girlfriend desperately. Sound about right?" Harry said looking at her and Inverse who just trilled happily. Sighing Harry helped her up and led her to a clearing where a small hut stood "This clearing is warded to keep out creatures wishing me harm and I even have another companion living in the hut with me." Harry said cheerfully.

"Who's your companion?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Arachne!" Harry called and an acromantula about the size of a Labrador retriever crawled out of the hut, "Arachne this is.. huh I don't actually know you name." he said rubbing the back of his head and looking somewhat sheepish.

"It's Daphne." she told him, "Daphne Greengrass.".

Nodding his thanks he turned back to the spider "Arachne meet Daphne Greengrass.".

"She food?" the spider asked hopefully.

"No Arachne but there is a severed troll arm near my thinking tree." He told the spider who rushed of yelling "Food!", "She's just a baby and hasn't managed to figure out the difference between 'friends' and 'food'." Harry told her still sheepish.

"It's alright." Daphne told him trying not to laugh, even though the spider thought she was food Daphne thought it was kind of cute.

Once they were settled in the hut Harry asked "Not what did you want to talk about Daphne?".

"I want to get to know you." She told him and listened in awe as he told her about his life after he lost his sight. When he finished she asked him "Why do you refuse to attend Hogwarts? If you hate Dumbledore as much as you say you do then shouldn't you want to go to Hogwarts so you can get back at him at will?".

Harry seemed to think about this before he grinned and said "That and I would get more time to spend with you.".

Blushing furiously Daphne muttered "Cheeky bastard." to which Harry only grinned.

"Alright Daphne I'll come to Hogwarts but I will be making Dumbledore's life Hell, plain and simple. Feel free to help if you want or just stay out of my way." he said just before she crushed him in a bear hug.

"I have a couple of other people in mind who need to be put in their place as well Harry." Daphne said once she let him go "One is a boy our age called Draco Malfoy whose father is a Death Eater, one of those 'men of evil' you mentioned seeing last year, and the other is a foul woman named Dolores Umbridge. My friend Tracey Davis might be willing to help us as well as the school prank legends the Weasley Twins.".

"Tracey?" Harry asked curiously, "Is she the angry person who yelled at me before?".

Laughing Daphne told him "Probably. Now come on, let's get Arachne and go back to the castle.

-Hogwarts Great Hall-

-Tracey-

Tracey kept nervously watching the door to the Great Hall as she finished her dinner. Daphne hadn't reappeared after flashing out of the Hospital Wing. Suddenly the doors to the hall opened and Daphne appeared dragging Harry by the hand while the two phoenixes and an acromantula followed them in. Upon seeing the spider Umbridge screamed and sent a curse at it which Harry blocked with his staff before sending a stunner at Umbridge. Continuing as if nothing had happened the odd procession reached the Head table where Harry spoke "Alright Dumbledorek listen up. Daphne here has convinced me to come to school here but you will stay the Hell away from me unless it pertains to school understand?, when Dumbledore nodded Harry said "Alright Fawkes would you bring the sorting hat Please?" and with a nod the phoenix flashed out and back in again with the ancient hat. Closing his eyes he then put the hat on and sat Indian style in front of the table.

-Harry-

"**Well this is interesting,"** Harry heard in his head, **"The last person who could see the way you do was Merlin after Morgan Le Fay blinded him with a torch. Now for you house. Hmmm. Well I can see a great deal of loyalty in you and surviving as you have would have taken a great deal of hard work. But then you also are exceedingly intelligent managing to keep pace with your age-mates through learning from that phoenix of yours. Then you have a large amount of courage and nobility which are the traits of a true Gryffindor. Finally you are very cunning and have a thirst to prove yourself. Why it has been a couple of centuries since I've had this tough of a sorting. Well it looks like I have no choice then, when the four founders made me they made it so that if a student arrived with an even balance between the four houses then they can be fully welcome in any house but will be officially a part of their own house which the first student will name. Does this sound acceptable?"**. Thinking for a moment Harry then nodded and thought the name he wanted for his house which caused the hat laugh out loud, **"Oh I am going to like you. Now you belong to 'Shadow House'." **and then went still before Fawkes flashed him out.

Turning to the stunned hall Harry explained what Shadow House was and then turned to Daphne asked "Daphne would you be so kind as to allow me to join you for dinner?".

"Why of course good sir." Daphne replied playfully taking his arm and leading him over to the Slytherin table. 'Sitting down Harry smirked, this place is about to get a lot more interesting' he thought.

**Hey all, I am seriously surprised at how popular this story is becoming. Now I want reviews and messages about how I should update my stories from now on. Which ones I should do first and in what order, etc., etc. and if I should put any in hiatus. Also if anyone can guess how Harry can tell where spells are, and see 'men of evil' and all that stuff besides the basic living organisms then I will give them a clue about how Harry will defeat Voldemort.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it took so long to update but I was going through a lazy faze.**

'_thoughts'_

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Blind

Chapter three

-Dumbledore-

Dumbledore sighed as he led the heads of house to his office trying to ignore the glares he was getting. Once everyone was in his office Dumbledore closed his eyes and waited for the proverbial explosion he knew was coming, "What were you thinking?!" Minerva yelled furiously, "You put Harry Potter the savior of the Wizarding world with a man who burned his eyes out!".

"Minerva's right Headmaster!" Filius said angrily, "It's no wonder the boy hates you.".

Pomona gave an angry nod in agreement and then left with the other two heads of house leaving only Severus and himself in the office. "Well you've done it now Headmaster." Severus said in his usual cool manner, "You have alienated most if not all of the staff along with a goodly portion of the students. I cannot wait to hear how you will get out of this mess.".

"Severus could you convince them to forgive me?" Dumbledore asked hopefully.

"That would be difficult seeing as I have yet to forgive you myself." Severus told him causing Dumbledore's jaw to drop in shock, "I may have hated James Potter but I did not with him dead and you know that I loved Lily. That you allowed this to happen to her son is a crime I cannot forgive you of." And with that Severus turned and strode out of the office. Dumbledore slumped into his chair, _'what have I done?'_ he thought.

-Next Morning-

-Daphne-

Daphne led Harry by the arm over to the Gryffindor table, "Harry these are the Weasley twins, they're the pranksters I told you about." she said gesturing towards the red haired twins.

"Hey,"

"Ice Queen." they said using their twin speech.

"Why did you bring,"

"The new guy over?"

"Because," Harry said with a predatory grin that made Daphne shiver, "I heard you two can pull of any prank and are second only to the Marauders." I intend to make Dumbledore's life hell and I am going to need a team to do it. I want you two and anyone you know who can keep their mouth shut and are good at pranks or any other useful field to help. Are you in?".

The twins looked at each other before turning to Harry and asking "How do you,"

"Know about the Marauders?".

Harry gave another predatory grin, "being the son of Prongs does have its advantages young grasshoppers.".

Suddenly the twins, who had never admitted that anyone was above them, were on the ground bowing and chanting "We are not worthy.".

Laughing and smiling, this time normally, Harry said in a deep dramatic voice "Rise my minions and prank the masses!".

"Yes oh great one!" they yelled together before Fred asked "Harry as the son of a Marauder and probably a Marauder yourself I was wondering if, well.".

"If what?" Harry asked curiously none of them noticing Daphne's shocked expression, _'the twins being shy? What's next Professor Snape helping a Gryffindor?'_.

"We were wondering if we could have Marauder names?" Fred finished with an almost pleading look.

"Of course." Harry said, his predatory grin returning, "Everyone in the Legion of Marauders will have one. How about Castor for you and Pollux for your brother, the twin heroes of ancient Greece. Khione, the Greek goddess of snow and ice, for Daphne. And Banshee for Tracey.".

"Awesome!" the twins shouted together grinning like fools.

"I like mine too but why is Tracey Banshee?" Daphne said squeezing Harry's arm.

"Because my ears are still ringing from her yelling at me yesterday." he responded rubbing his ears and making everyone within earshot laugh.

Looking up Daphne saw Umbitch coming over so she turned towards the twins "Guys bring anyone else you can find to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom tonight after dinner.", once they nodded Daphne dragged Harry down to their Potions lesson. Once they were seated, Daphne keeping a firm grip on Harry to keep him next to her, Snape strode in.

"Today we shall be brewing the Draught of Peace. Mr. Potter," he said turning to Harry "due to your… disadvantage you shall be focusing on the odor of the potion so that you may more easily recognize it.".

-that night after dinner-

-Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom-

-Harry-

Harry looked around at the twenty people assembled before him and remembered the names Daphne had told him. Besides Daphne Tracey and the twins there was Daphne's little sister Astoria and their friend Blaise Zabini, there was a somewhat pudgy boy named Neville Longbottom along with the twins close friends Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet. There was a boy named Cedric Diggory who brought his girlfriend Cho Chang and his friends Ernie McMillan , Justin Finch-Flethcley, Hannah Abbot, and Susan Bones. Then there were the Patil twins along with their friends Luna Lovegood and Lavender Brown.

"Greetings everyone," Harry said gaining the crowds undivided attention, "you are here because you were deemed to not only have an aptitude if not an outright skill at the art of pranking or other important fields but can also keep your mouths shut. I need a team to make Dumbledore's, Umbitch's, and Malfoy's lives a living hell. Dumbledore abandoned me with the man who took my sight and the other two you already know about. If you agree to join you will be a member in the Legion of Marauders along with myself Castor, Pollux, Khione, and Banshee who all wanted their own Marauder names along with their own like the original Marauders ,whom you can learn about from Fred and George, and will also get a Marauder name and a Marauder's Map. We will have three very important rules that will make up our code: strike hard, strike fast, and don't get caught. Now are you with me?!" he finished with a dramatic yell and got a roar of approval in return. His war against Dumbledore, and it would be a war, had begun and now he had an army to help him fight it.

**Okay everybody read and review and when you do I have two things I want you to review about:**

**I want suggestions for Marauder names for the people listed.**

**I am adding a tenth story to the listing (they will be updated in order of the list) and I want you to vote on which one what will be added:**

**a. Harry is severely beaten by the Dursleys after his third year of Hogwarts and a new neighbor puts him through an experimental procedure and turns Harry into a Cyborg.**

**b. Voldemort, on Halloween 1981, instead of trying to kill Harry kidnaps him and for six years experiments on him to find new rituals to make himself stronger until Harry escapes, reflects the avada kedavera curse and disappears to train until he returns in time for the tri-wizard tournament.**

**c. Harry is taken at age six and raised by goblins to be a fearless warrior and, along with two others, is trained till they go to Hogwarts the year of the Tri-wizard tournament.**

**d. Harry is the heir of Arthur Pendragon and is raised by Sirius who rescues him from the Dursleys and adopts too other wizard boys who were orphaned and trains them to fight and escape Dumbledore's manipulations.**

**All of these, except maybe the first two which I haven't decided, are manipulative Dumbledore stories.**

**Order of updateing for stories:**

**1. Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Blind**

**2. Percy Jackson and the Titan of Chaos**

**3. Harry Potter and the Return of the Dragon Lords**

**4. Harry Potter and the Order of Thunder**

**5. Harry Potter and the Lost Chambers**

**6. Harry Potter and the Return of the Dragons**

**7. Harry Potter and the Pack**

**8. Harry Potter and the Grey Army**

**9. Potion Madness**


End file.
